Integrated circuits have become extremely large and complex, typically including millions of components. It follows then that the design of integrated circuits is also very complex and time consuming, involving synthesizing, analyzing and optimizing many circuit parameters. Because of this complexity, electronic design automation (EDA) systems have been developed to assist designers in developing integrated circuits at multitude levels of abstraction.
In many cases, an integrated circuit under development may be so complex that even EDA systems have difficulties in achieving design closure within a reasonable time period. Thus, there is a need for a system and method to reduce the time required to achieve design closure in the design of integrated circuits.